Talent Show
by Sydney E. Stone
Summary: Bella preforms in a scool talent show as well as Edward! what will she do. Told by my own charater Sydney. Rated T just in case...full story to be written soon!


Talent Show

Sydney's POV

"Where's Bella?" Edward asked worriedly as he glanced around the crowded cafeteria looking for his love, then truing his attention back to the current act; Emmett throwing Rosalie in the air and catching her effortlessly.

"In the bathroom…with Alice…throwing up," I replied calmly.

"What? Why?" Edward asked concernedly turning away from the act on stage, his face in horror.

"Nerves" I said simply.

"And why would Bella be so nervous that it would make her sick?" he asked glaring at me.

"Sorry, can't say." I said not taking my eyes off the stage. The act was finishing up. Edward continued to glare at me; I felt a slight pulsing in my temple.

"If you want to keep the use of your fingers, you WILL stop trying to read my thoughts!" Edward scowled.

"OH look you're up next!" I said trying to distract him, as our student council rep. introduced him there was a slight pause and then the curtain went up. Edward's Ebony piano stood by its self on stage, the bench empty. I looked at Edward still standing beside me

"Bella will really be upset if she doesn't see you play." I said "I'll make sure she's fine, and she gets to see you." Just then my cell buzzed, I looked at the called ID, and it was Alice.

"GO!" I said shooing him away; he stomped off up the stars to the stage. His late arrival on stage had been dramatic, as he walked on stage, sheet music in hand he didn't look at all happy. He glanced back in my direction.

"For Bella" I mouthed.

He nodded once, stretched his fingers, took an unnecessary deep breath and began to play; it was Esme's favourite piece My phone buzzed again.

"Yes Alice?" I said with a sigh.

"Sid, you need to find Jasper. NOW!" she shouted over the phone.

"That bad huh?"

"Worse"

"And how am I supposed to find him in this mess?" I asked referring to 250 plus students, teachers, and parents crammed into our small cafeteria.

"I don't know? Try calling his phone." Why hadn't she tried? I thought to myself.

"Okay, if you say so." I ended my call with Alice and dialled Jaspers'. It rang once,

"Yes?"

"It's Sidney. Where are you?" I asked glancing around for him.

"I'm 5 feet to your right" I looked to the right and there he was; blind much!?

"Oh! Well, Alice needs you in the girls' bathroom, the one across from the library" I said.

"What? Why?"

"She needs you to help calm Bella down"

"I can't go in there" he yelled.

"You don't have to go in, just stand out side the door" I explained.

"What if someone see me?"

"So? What if Edward doesn't see Bella, see him play, because _someone_ was to chicken to stand _outside _the girls' bathroom?" I said. I was getting really annoyed now. The man served in the army, both human and vampire, seeing blood, guts, and gore but couldn't stand_ outside_ a girl's bathroom?!

"Fine."

The phone went dead. I put it back in my pocket and looked up in time to see him leave through the back doors.

Edward had finished playing his first song; he now stood and took a bow. Countless objects were thrown onto the stage, including some girls' bras and undies. Two students dressed in overalls and armed with push brooms walked across the stage sweeping every thing away. Edward sat back down at the piano, paused and began to play again. This song was slower, like a lullaby, Bella's lullaby. There was a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and found a bouncing Alice. Standing next to her was a very calm Jasper and Bella, not the nervous wreck from a few hours ago, thank goodness. Bella was staring up at Edward in awe. She closed her eyes and began to sway to the rhythm of the music.

"I'll never get tired of watching him play" She said. Edward of course heard this and glanced up to give the half smile that she loved so much. He started the song over again not missing a beat, this time he began to hum along. I felt a queasy feeling in my stomach and heard Jasper whimper. I looked back at him and asked

"Jasper are you okay?"

"Girls…Edward…song…" was all he managed to say. I looked around the cafeteria; every girl had managed to fight their way to the barrier separating the stage and all the electric equipment that the AV team had set up on the floor in front of the stage. This was going to get nasty; I had a feeling they were going to start throwing more then their unmentionables on the stage next. I worked my way through the mess of wires and AV guys.

"Hey you can't come through here…"one of guys started to say, but stopped when I looked at him.

"Oh, um never mind" he went back to work. I continued until I got to the middle then I turned to face the dazzled female population. I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at the lot. It was a domino effect as one by one noticed I was there they started to back away. I didn't need Jasper's gifts make them feel scared, all I needed was my reputation. When I was satisfied with the distance they put between them selves and the stage, I went back to the others. Emmett was laughing as he and Rosalie walked over to us.

"Why'd you stop them for? I wanted to see Edward get mauled be by a crowed of dazzled teen girls!" WHACK!

Rosalie hit him on the back of head. Edward was almost finished his set we had to hurry.

"Ow. What was that for?" she gave him a look and pointed at Bella. "Oh, sorry Bella"

"S'okay" Bella answered nervously. I walked up to her, put my hands on her shoulders and gave her a little shake.

"Bella" she looked up at me. "You will be fine. You have been practicing for over a month, you _can_ do this!" she nodded. I looked to Rosalie and Jasper

"You two know what to do." They nodded and went to stall Edward so "Alice and I will help Bella get ready." I turned and faced Emmett. "Emmett you stay here and keep an eye on the _dazzled teens_".

Alice and I led Bella to change room where my friends were waiting with our outfits. Our gear would be waiting for us back stage. We had exactly five minutes to get changed, grab our stuff and get into position on stage before the curtain went up. Oh and Rose and Jasper had to keep Edward there. We found Ellie and Sam **(Sydney's friends for this story)** already dressed as we walked into the change room. They would be playing with us. Soon we were on the stage with a minute to spare.

Alice dragged Bella to the microphone and we all grabbed our instruments. Sam and I would be playing my mom's old electric guitars. They were custom made for her; she had been the one who painted the single purple rose in full bloom across the bottom of mine. Ellie was on drums and. The curtain went up, the lights came on, and we began to play.

"_Ah, ah ah  
you're so good to me baby, baby"_

She sang nervously. She looked back at me.

"For Edward" I mouthed. She turned back to the crowed, looking for Edward; a smile spread across her face when she saw his surprised expression and she began to sing more confidently now:

**_(Avril Livigne's Hot should be listened to while reading this)_**

_"I wanna lock you up in my closet when no one's around  
I wanna put your hand in my pocket because you're allowed  
I wanna drive you into the corner and kiss you without a sound  
I wanna stay this way forever I'll say it loud_

_Now you're in, and you can't get out_

_You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
It's so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me baby, baby  
You're so good to me baby, baby_

_I can make you feel all better, just take it in  
And I can show you all the places you've never been  
And I can make you say everything that you've never said  
And I will let you do anything again and again_

_Now you're in, and you can't get out_

_You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
It's so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me baby, baby  
You're so good to me baby, baby_

_Kiss me gently  
Always I know  
Hold me, love me  
Don't ever go  
Ooh, yeah yeah_

_You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
It's so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me baby, baby  
You're so good to me baby, baby_

_You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
It's so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me baby, baby  
You're so good to me baby, baby_

_You're so good to me."_

When the song ended several things happened at once. The crowed went wild, every one was clapping and screaming, Edward had jumped the rail and, the AV equipment and was on the stage and was kissing Bella deeply in front of the of the whole school population and their parents. My friends and I were rearranging our instruments and Emmett was rolling Edward's piano back on stage. I put Violet **(Sydney's guitar)** back on her stand and went and tapped Edward's shoulder.

"I hate to cut in but, your audience is waiting for your encore." I said bringing there attention back to reality, while Bella was relearning how to breath.

"After you" he said turning Bella back to where the mike once was but, Sam had moved it closer to the piano.

"Oh no you don't! It's just not Bella who's doing it," I said pointing at Edward "you're doing it together."

Bella smiled, and led him over to the piano. Edward sat and Bella went to the mike, the crowed was silent. Ellie walked out from back stage and gave Edward the sheet music. He studied it for a moment, stretched, took another unnecessary deep breath. He smiled at Bella, and began to play.

Sam, Ellie and I had to finish our set with Bella and Edward before we preformed our own. After listening to Bella sing and watching Edward play we still managed to rock! Of course all five of us tied for first and we each won a 'most talented' ribbon do to the fact we each played twice with each other. Oh well.

**End notes: This was written on Saturday November 3, 2007 at 5:30am and was finished on Saturday November 3, 2007 at 10:00am. It was written non stop for 4 and a half hour. I am very proud of myself. It was edited by me, my sister, and my cousin over the rest of the weekend. Anything in bold is an Author's note.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I own nothing here except the plot, Sydney, Ellie, and Sam.**

**Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight series characters and Edwards's music**

**Avril Livigne owns "Hot"**

**Thank you, Please read and review **


End file.
